


Untie My Love

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Tony give Gibbs a very nice Christmas surprise. Abby/Tony/Gibbs pairing. Mature content. Written for the NCIS Tinsel LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untie My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo/Abby

Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo/Abby

Genre: Threesome

Festive Fancy: ribbon

Their cars were waiting in his driveway when he got home. He was surprised, figuring Tony and Abby had plans. He'd wanted to go directly home but Vance had needed him to give the lowdown on the case they'd just wrapped. He would have thought the man wanted to spend Christmas with his family instead of at NCIS, but Vance had held him there, drilling him with questions for at least an hour.

At least he had leftovers. Abby had cooked a ham for him last weekend and the leftovers sat in the fridge. They probably had enough for a couple ofe nice thick ham sandwiches with mustard…the thought was enough to make Gibbs' mouth water.

He jogged up the path and into the house, figuring they'd settled in the den with some movie. They'd already watched 'It's a Wonderful Life' at MTAC but there were all sorts of movies Tony could watch, some good…some bad. Some really bad. Gibbs wondered how long these two planned on staying.

Sure enough the lights were blazing in the den and he secured his gun and badge and then walked in. The TV was on, as expected, but instead of a movie, the sounds of a crackling fireplace filled the room with warmth. On the screen was a fireplace that looked so real he wanted to warm his hands by it. They'd made themselves at home.

And on the couch…Gibbs' steps faltered. Abby sat at one end and Tony at the other. They were both reclining, relaxed, completely naked. And tied with ribbon. Gibbs stepped back looking from one to the other, his mind unable to process the scene for a few moments. Tony was covered in thick swaths of green velvet ribbon that perfectly matched his eyes. His hard cock was partially exposed, curving up toward his stomach, ringed with much thinner ribbon. A bow had been placed around his neck and those sleepy eyes were fixed on Gibbs.

And Abby…

She'd used red ribbon and it was tucked around her, barely exposing swollen nipples. A trail of ribbon dipped between her legs and his eyes wanted to follow it. So did his hands ands mouth for that matter. A Santa hat sat jauntily on her head and her lipstick matched the color of the ribbon.

"What the hell's this?" He managed to force the words out, even though all the blood in his body was pooling much lower that his brain or throat.

"Merry Christmas, Gibbs." Abby started, slanting a gaze to Tony.

"We wanted you to have some presents to unwrap tonight. Since all our real presents are at home—"

"We thought we'd give you us," Abby finished with a triumphant smile.

Gibbs sucked in a deep breath and grinned. "Hell of a present. What'd I do to deserve this?"

"You're Gibbs," Abby said, as if that explained everything.

"Uh huh," he replied. "And…"

"And we wanted to give you something special, Boss," Tony said, jumping in. "Us. This case was a hard one and…we thought you needed something special."

Gibbs pulled over an ottoman and sat between them. "Have something special already. You two. Didn't need…" He gestured to them with a hand, a little frustrated in his inability to find words. "This. Your friendship is enough."

Abby batted her eyes and Gibbs shook his head. "Did you hear, Tony? We're enough. He loves us just as we are. Isn't he romantic?"

Romantic? He was just being honest. He had no idea how Abby had come up with that.

"Heard," Tony said, a chuckle in his voice. "And from that look, he's wondering how the female mind works. Gibbs…how about unwrapping me first? I have a hard cock with your name on it and I know you want me."

His hand trembled slightly as Gibbs lifted Tony's hard-on, the ribbon stretching and cupping it obscenely. He looked around it, stroking lightly. "Don't see my name on it, DiNozzo. Should I look closer?" His voice was getting husky, his heart pounding. They couldn't know…they couldn't possibly have known, could they?

"Who came up with this idea?"

"Both of us together." There was a slight whine in Abby's voice now. "Gibbs, the ribbon is rubbing me in just the right place and I need…"

"Tony too, Abbs," Gibbs replied, letting Tony's cock go. It slapped against the younger man's abdomen before the ribbon restrained it, holding it a little out from his body. Tony let out a half-gasp half-groan at the sensation.

Gibbs stroked a hand over Abby's thigh. "Settle down, Abbs. I don't unwrap my presents quickly. You didn't know it, but this is a shibari-lover's wet dream."

"Shibari?" Tony asked.

"You're into shibari?" Abby asked, looking as if she'd opened her own present.

"Yeah," Gibbs admitted. "Never really practiced but like what I've seen."

"What is shibari?" Tony asked, frustration evident in his tone.

"It's rope bondage, Japanese style. Very pretty. I guess the ribbons are giving Gibbs some ideas. But Gibbs, before you worry about the future, what about unwrapping and playing with your presents?"

Gibbs grinned. "Think I can do that."

And he did.


End file.
